Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is one technology that is envisioned to increase bandwidth capability and enable bidirectional communications in optical networks. In WDM networks, multiple data signals can be transmitted simultaneously between network elements (NEs) using a single fiber. Specifically, the individual signals may be assigned different transmission wavelengths so that they do not interfere or collide with each other. The path that the signal takes through the network is referred to as the lightpath. One type of WDM network, a wavelength switched optical network (WSON), seeks to switch the optical signals with fewer optical-electrical-optical (OEO) conversions along the lightpath, e.g. at the individual NEs, than existing optical networks.
One of the challenges in implementing WDM networks is the determination of the routing and wavelength assignment (RWA) during path computation for the various signals that are being transported through the network at any given time. Unlike traditional circuit-switched and connection-oriented packet-switched networks that merely have to determine a route for the data stream across the network, WDM networks are burdened with the additional constraint of having to ensure that the same wavelength is not simultaneously used by two signals over a single fiber. This constraint is compounded by the fact that WDM networks typically use specific optical bands comprising a finite number of usable optical wavelengths. As such, the RWA continues to be one of the challenges in implementing WDM technology in optical networks.
Path computations can also be constrained due to other issues, such as excessive optical noise, along the lightpath. An optical signal that propagates along a path may be altered by various physical processes in the optical fibers and devices, which the signal encounters. When the alteration to the signal causes signal degradation, such physical processes are referred to as “optical impairments.” Optical impairments can accumulate along the path traversed by the signal and should be considered during path selection in WSONs to ensure signal propagation, e.g. from an ingress point to an egress point, with acceptable amount of degradation.